


Late Nights

by rusherNparadise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC waits up for Dean until he comes home from a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm so happy to be updating you with another independent one shot! This one is a Supernatural one, since the inspiration has recently struck me to write one. I hope you all enjoy another pretty fluffy one shot :) Just as usual, I encourage you to post your thoughts on the update and please feel free to send me any requests you may have. I'm pretty much up for writing about anything, but I'll let you know either way! Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll have another update very soon! :)
> 
> P.S. Thank you so much for the insane amount of views I've gotten on both one shots, you guys are awesome!!

I pull the blankets back from the bed, pulling my wavy, brunette hair out of the messy braid I had put it in hours ago. I strip down to my underwear and put one of Dean’s t-shirts on and a pair of my pajama shorts I know he loves. I walk back over to the bed, lying down on my back and bringing the blankets up to my stomach.

There was no way I’d be sleeping until Dean comes home, I never could. He always told me I didn’t need to wait up for him; that he’d be home soon and I didn’t need to worry. But I always did. Not knowing what he and Sam were up against sometimes drove me insane with worry. 

I sigh and grip the sheets between my fingertips, running the fabric between them as my mind swam with the possibilities of what could be happening to them at the moment. I reach over to Dean’s side of the bed, grabbing his pillow and pulling it close to me. I inhale his slightly musky yet masculine scent that always seemed to calm me. Everything about Dean seemed to put me at ease, even at my worst moments. 

We’d met a little over a year ago and there was obvious attraction since day one. He’d tried to convince me that it was dangerous to get close to him. Taking his words into a very brief moment of consideration, I reassured him that he was worth the risk and I wanted to be with him. We’ve been together for a little over half a year now and it’s the happiest I’ve been, no matter the worry I have over him every time he leaves for a hunt. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the door to the bunker open and the clamping of boots on the floor as they walk inside and shut the door.

I hear Dean quietly say something to Sam before his footsteps grow closer towards the bedroom door. I release my grip on the pillow as the door opens and I take in his appearance. A darkening bruise was visible on his forehead, his green eyes were as bright as ever with a slightly tired look, and his soft lips were formed in his usual crooked smirk as he caught a glance of me as he shut the bedroom door. Turning around to face me, I could see half of a fresh cut peeking out from the top of his flannel.

“Hey, sweetheart.” His voice low and husky as he walks over towards me.

He presses a gentle kiss to my forehead and sits down on the end of the bed to remove his shoes. Dean never bothered on reminding me not to wait up for him, he knew the answer by now.

“How bad are the injuries?” I ask teasingly, as I move to sit closer to him.

I sit behind him, gently rubbing circles on his toned back and broad shoulders over his shirt.

“Just a cut and I banged my head up a little. I’m alright.” He turns his head back to look at me and smiles. 

I press a quick kiss to his lips before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. I grab some gauze, medical tape, and a warm washcloth before walking back to the bedroom. I motion for him to remove his shirt and he flashes me a cheeky grin before doing so which causes me to blush. 

Once his flannel and t-shirt are off I sit on his lap, gently patting the washcloth along the length of his cut. He winces slightly as I add more pressure, wiping away some of the dried blood around it. I place the gauze along the length of the of the cut, adding the medical tape over it. I gently press a feather light kiss over the now covered cut and his anti-possession tattoo opposite to it. 

“Good as new.” I smile, setting the tape and extra gauze on the table near the bed.

He moves his hand to place his thumb and index finger under my chin, gently tilting my head up to look at him. My eyes flutter shut as he nears my face, his warm breath against my cheeks. His lips press against mine, his hand moving up to cup my cheek. Breaking the kiss after a few moments in need of air and pressing my forehead against his. He smiles as he opens his eyes to look at me,

“What would I do without you?”

My cheeks flush again and I place one final kiss on his lips before returning the tape and wash cloth to the bathroom.

“So what was it this time?” I call from the bathroom.

“Just another demon. That son of a bitch was hard to find though.”

I nod my head as I walk back into the bedroom to find Dean removing his jeans and getting into bed. I lay down next to him, pulling the blankets up over me and turning off the light. I cuddle close to him, laying my head on his chest, his stubble gently scratching against my forehead. I shut my eyes as he moves his hand under his shirt that I was wearing to my lower back, his calloused fingers softly running along my skin. I immediately begin to feel drowsy, my breathing starting to even out.

“I love you..” He says quietly, the darkness seeming to consume all sounds in the room. 

Those three words the words I wait to hear every night, right before I’m about to fall asleep. 

“I love you too..” I mumble just before I fall into unconsciousness.


End file.
